Frequently Asked Questions
The Frequently Asked Questions or FAQ is common to many sites. For Zantarni the FAQ may be found in the ZanDex at http://www.zantarni.com/the-zandex-information-features-common-problems-t21221.html This Page Will be Formated to Wiki Standards Later *Q. I saved my avatar in the wardrobe, but the one in the forums, on the right, or in my profile is not changing! What should I do? A. Refresh the page using F5 or Ctrl + F5. If that does not work, try clearing your browser's cache. *Q. Why can I not sell items to the trading store? A. The Trader, as well as other parts of the site, may not work properly in some browsers, particularly Internet Explorer. It works best in Firefox, which you can download free. Please also ensure that you are using the new Trader link (from the Town), which has replaced the old Trading Shop. *Q. Can I change my hair, skin, eyes, or gender? A. You can change your skin, eyes and gender at this page. That link is also in your wardrobe. If you need to change your hair, visit the Hairdresser. See subsection 11a for more information. *Q. Can I change my username? A. No, your username cannot be changed. *Q. Can I change my signature, timezone, e-mail address, or password? A. Yes, you can change that information in Account Settings, from My Zantarni on the tool bar. *Q. My profile or the homepage gives me an error and will not show correctly! A. You might have not picked a class when you joined. Click here to choose a class. *Q. How do I get more energy? A. To get energy, you need to eat food. For more information on food and energy, see section 9, "Energy." *Q. I’ve eaten, my energy is full, but I still can’t forage! A. You might have not picked a class when you joined. Click here to choose a class. *Q. It says I’m already in a battle or dead – I’m not battling and I can’t heal! A. You might have not picked a class when you joined. Click here to choose a class. *Q. Why did my training session at the gym take an hour (or more) to complete? A. You must have a full energy (NRG) bar at the start of your training session, for it to complete in the fastest time possible. If you train when your NRG is low, it may take several hours; training on full NRG will typically take around 7 – 8 minutes. *Q. Why won't the Weapon Smith make my weapons? A. You must have the required amount of materials and gold for the weapon you wish to make. You must also have all 6 tools equipped to your tool belt, although durability will be only be lost by the particular tools needed to make the weapon. *Q. Which weapons can be used in battle? A. The only items you can use in battle currently are tools that you've made at the Weapon Smith. In the tools section in your wardrobe, you will see a red Battle + link beneath each tool which is able to be equipped for battle. *Q. Why can’t I equip my Eye Patch? A. The Eye Patch will only equip over the “wide-open eye” style. If you prefer to have a different eye style, you need to edit your eyes here, so that the eye to be covered by the patch is a wide-open eye. The other eye can be any style you wish. *Q. How can I get orbs? A. The Orbs can only be purchased from other users. The original four Orbs were donation items; the Dark or Fifth Orb could be found in donation gift boxes (and a few were given as contest prizes); the first four Crystal Orbs were event items, and the Crystal Dark Orb could be found in donation gift boxes. See section 010c, "Orbs and Other Items", for more information. *Q. How can I find an online Moderator? A. Moderators (Knights of Zantarni) are listed in green when you view online users. To do so, click on Citizens Online (from the Town at the top of any page), or on View Users (at the top of any forum). Since NPCs are also listed in green, be sure to check the list of Knights in subsection 15b, "Moderators/Knights". *Q. How can I mark all forums as read? A. This feature is not currently available, following previous updates to the main forum layout page. *Q. I am missing items, gems, or gold. How can I get it back? A. PM Blazestorm, PM Juanalene, PM Nema, PM Scarz or PM Tisiel for help. For gems, make sure that the payment has cleared before going to the Gem Collection page. *Q. How can I retrieve a password that I lost? A. Use this link. *Q. How can I find a user's profile? A. If you know the user's name, enter their name after the following URL: http://www.zantarni.com/profiles/?user= Note: If the user name contains a space, you will need to insert "%20" between the names, instead of a space, e.g. Meldrick the Elder: http://www.zantarni.com/profiles/?user=Meldrick%20the%20Elder *Q. How can I search for items sold by other users, or by a particular person? A. Search the Black Market here. There is currently no search-by-seller feature in the Black Market. You can also check users' threads in the Market Exchange forum. *Q. How can I try to be the avatar of the week, the "Famous Avatar" on the front page? A. Everyone is automatically entered into the voting for avatar of the week. You can find your own avatar easily from the drop-down menu on the tool bar: Community -> Avatar Battle -> My Avatar Rating. You can also find your own, or another user's, avatar by entering the user ID number after the following URL: http://www.zantarni.com/av_voting/index.php?av= *Q. How can I find someone's user ID number? A. One way to do so, is to right click on the person's avatar image and view the properties in order to see the image URL. The URL of the image should look something like the following: http://www.zantarni.com//avsystem/useravatars/######.png The number in the filename (before .png) is the user's ID number. You can also see a user's ID number by hovering your mouse over the PM or Profile button beneath their forum avatar. *Q. How can I find my own (or another user’s) posts, or post count? A. To find your own (or someone else’s) posts, or post count, enter the username after the following URL. The post count will show at the top of the page. http://www.zantarni.com/search.php?search_author= You can also search using the general search link: http://www.zantarni.com/search.php To search through your posts, you have to play with the URL, as you can't currently scroll through the pages normally. You need to edit the number in the URL: each increment of 15 is equal to a new page. Use the link below (changing the username to the one you are searching for) and change "0" to another number to see the next page, going up in increments of 15: http://www.zantarni.com/search.php?search_author=Esmerla&start=0 Note: you can also find your post count by searching the member list, as described below. *Q. How can I search the member list? A. To search in the member list, you have to play with the URL, as you can't currently scroll through the pages normally. You need to edit the number in the URL: each increment of 50 is equal to a new page. Use the link below and change "0" to another number to see the next page, going up in increments of 50: http://www.zantarni.com/memberlist.php?mode=joined&order=ASC&start=0 If you edit the link to read "username" instead of "joined", you can search the pages by usernames in alphabetical order: http://www.zantarni.com/memberlist.php?mode=username&order=ASC&start=0 If you know the user ID of the person you are looking for, you can mouse over the PM icon in the member list to see the last user ID on a page, then you'll know if you're close to finding the person. *Q. Is there a dream avatar creator for Zantarni, similar to TekTek for Gaia? A. Click here to make your dream avatar. The link can be found from My Zantarni, on the tool bar at the top of every page. *Q. How can I become a Knight of Zantarni (Moderator)? A. Knights are only ever elected by other Knights, at their discretion and after careful consideration. There is no application process available. Please refer to theRules of Zantarni for more information.